It is indispensable to form a high-purity Ni thin film so as to produce a semiconductor device, lately. The high-purity Ni thin film is formed by an electroplating method using Ni having high purity of 99.99% by mass or higher as an anode material.
In view of factory automation of an electroplating equipment and cost reduction of formation of a high-purity Ni thin film, improvement in plating yield, that is, further prolongation of service life as well as improvement in the proportion of formation of the high-purity Ni thin film per one high-purity Ni anode material are always required to the high-purity Ni anode material at present.